


The Boy Who Lives (Russian Translation) - Мальчик-который-живет

by IamShadow21



Series: The Boy Who Lives [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Auror Harry, Auror Ron, Aurors, Character Study, Cutting, Dark, Department of Mysteries, F/M, Feral Behavior, Forbidden Forest, Gen, Gore, Hogwarts, Hurt No Comfort, Immortal!Harry, Immortality, Infertility, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration, Non Canonical Immortal, Not Epilogue Compliant, One of My Favorites, POV Harry, Post - Deathly Hallows, Self-Harm, Studying, Suicide Attempt, Unnatural Existence, no happy ending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри осознает непредвиденные последствия важного решения</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Lives (Russian Translation) - Мальчик-который-живет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boy Who Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068045) by [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21). 



> No fear! I haven't been hacked. What has happened is that the lovely Gudula translated one of my stories into Russian. I just hope that I've put all the italics and things in the right places.
> 
>  
> 
> АВТОР И ПЕРЕВОДЧИК КАТЕГОРИЧЕСКИ ЗАПРЕЩАЮТ КОПИРОВАНИЕ ОРИГИНАЛА И/ИЛИ ПЕРЕВОДА ДАННОГО ФИКА И ЕГО РАЗМЕЩЕНИЕ НА ДРУГИХ САЙТАХ, В АРХИВАХ, ФОРУМАХ, ДНЕВНИКАХ, БЛОГАХ, ЛИЧНЫХ СТРАНИЦАХ И Т.П.
> 
>  
> 
> Это мрачная история. Мрачная, кровавая и безжалостная. Она почти полностью сфокусирована на Гарри, хотя упоминаются и другие персонажи, а время действия растянуто и разреженно. Считайте, что вас преупредили: это Ангст. А может быть, и АНГСТ.  
> Да, и прошу прощения за целых ТРИ цитаты из ДС в начале. Мне показалось, что они в равной мере важны для текста, поэтому пришлось вставить все три.
> 
> Переводчик: gudula  
> Бета перевода: Doc Rebecca, Marina G

  
\- …. Но люди понимающие знают, что легенда эта очень древняя и в ней идет речь о трех волшебных предметах, трех Дарах, обладатель которых победит саму Смерть.  
[…]  
Рон сказал:  
— Вы говорите: «победит Смерть», это в смысле…  
— Победит. — Ксенофилиус небрежно махнул рукой. — Одолеет. Истребит. Ниспровергнет. Называйте как угодно.  
 _Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти, гл. 21_  
~~~  
— А вы как думаете, где мы? — спросил Гарри немного обиженно.  
— Понятия не имею, мой мальчик. Это, как говорится, вопрос к тебе.  
Гарри совершенно ничего не понял. Дамблдор может с ума свести! Он посмотрел на него и вспомнил еще одну вещь, гораздо более важную, чем их нынешнее местонахождение.  
— Дары Смерти, — произнес он и с удовлетворением увидел, как улыбка исчезает с лица Дамблдора.  
— Дада, — ответил директор. Вид у него был слегка обеспокоенный.  
 _Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти, гл. 35_  
~~~  
— А теперь я должен вернуться, да?  
— Как хочешь.  
— У меня есть выбор?  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Мы ведь на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, говоришь? Я думаю, если ты решишь не возвращаться, ты сумеешь… так сказать… сесть в поезд.  
— И куда он меня повезет?  
— Вперед, — просто сказал Дамблдор.  
 _Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти, гл. 35_

* * *

Первые признаки появились уже на следующее утро, хотя он осознал это лишь спустя долгие годы.  
Медленно поводив над ним палочкой, мадам Помфри поджала губы и с нечитаемым выражением лица произнесла:  
\- Можете идти, Поттер. С вами все в порядке.  
Она была права: когда он смыл с себя корку из грязи, пота и чужой крови, взгляду предстала идеально чистая белоснежная кожа без единой царапины или синяка. Ничто не омрачало ее совершенства.

* * *

Дальше были и другие мелкие знаки, но все они прошли незамеченными. Он словно нарочно снова и снова закрывал на них глаза, не придавая значения. А потом настал день, когда продолжать игнорировать их было уже невозможно.  
Рейд по Лютному Переулку проходил без происшествий, пока они не взломали дверь аптеки. На мгновение потеряв ориентацию в темноте, Гарри застыл на пороге. Его темный силуэт четко выделялся в дверном проеме. Из мрака хрипло выкрикнули:  
\- _Avada Kedavra!_  
Почувствовав хлестнувшее в грудь ледяное дуновение Непростительного, он ответил Теловяжущим заклятием, спеленавшим нападавшего в плотный кокон.  
\- Ты _жив_ , - едва не выронив палочку из ослабевших пальцев, прошептал стоявший позади мертвенно бледный Рон..  
\- Естественно, жив! – огрызнулся Гарри. – Рон, он _промахнулся._  
\- Нет, не промахнулся, - тот покачал головой. И, протянув руку, дотронулся до обуглившегося пятна размером с кулак на аврорской форме Гарри - как раз напротив сердца.

* * *

\- Вы знали, что так случится? – спросил Гарри обвиняющим тоном.  
Дамблдор на портрете опустил взгляд на сложенные домиком пальцы, стараясь не смотреть Гарри в лицо.  
\- Учитывая, сколько преданий тянулось за Дарами, такую вероятность нельзя было исключить.  
\- Мне это не нужно - обиженно заявил Гарри, скрывая за кажущейся капризностью нарастающий ужас.  
\- Боюсь, мы уже не сможем ничего изменить, - ответил Дамблдор, и на его лице отразилась неизбежность пополам со стыдом. – Дары дали тебе право выбора, когда ты стоял на пороге Смерти.  
По спине Гарри пробежал холодок, и он с трудом расслышал окончание фразы, каждое слово которой словно вырезали у него на сердце.  
\- И ты выбрал жизнь.

* * *

Он пробовал все забыть, жить дальше, словно ничего не произошло. Шутил, смеялся, ходил на работу.  
Рон был шафером на их свадьбе с Джинни, а Гарри был шафером у Рона, когда тот женился на Гермионе.  
Если тот случай в Лютном Переулке и вбил между ними клин недоверия и отчуждения, они ни разу больше не заговаривали об этом.

* * *

Отношение других авроров менялось настолько постепенно, что Гарри и не подозревал, как далеко все зашло, пока однажды утром, когда он вошел в комнату, все не замолчали, и воздух не зазвенел от напряжения и плохо скрываемой ненависти.  
Бросив на стол маггловского вида кейс, он спросил у одного из враждебно наблюдавших за ним сослуживцев, что происходит.  
\- Вчера вечером был ранен Даути, - ответил Эллис, еле сдерживая злость.  
\- И как он? Поправится? – ровным голосом поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Эллис. – Он потерял руку и ослеп на один глаз. Колдомедики бессильны.  
\- Жалко, - искренне посочувствовал Гарри. Ему действительно было жаль Даути – тот был хорошим аврором и приличным человеком.  
\- На его месте должен был быть ты, - упрямо произнес Эллис, и по комнате прошелестел согласный шепоток. – Это было твое задание.  
\- У меня вчера была годовщина свадьбы, - тихо ответил Гарри. – Даути сам предложил меня подменить, я не просил его об этом.  
\- У него жена и две маленьких дочки, - прорычал Эллис. – А теперь он – комиссованный калека, чьей пенсии не хватит даже на протез. Там должен был быть ты. Это же ты у нас Чудо-мальчик. Неуязвимый. _Неумирающий._  
Гарри вскинул голову.  
\- Что, думал, мы не заметим? – криво улыбнулся Эллис. – Стряхиваешь Непростительные, как пылинки. Тебя на ленты режут – а ты через пару часов, как новенький, - и без всякой магии. Работаешь здесь уже шестой год, а все еще похож на мальчишку-школьника. Твой дружок Уизли выглядит на двадцать пять, а ты – по-прежнему на семнадцать.  
Гарри взглянул на Рона. «Дружок» сидел, уставившись в одну точку где-то сбоку от Гарри. Наверняка знал, что должно случиться, – это было написано на его виноватом лице. Ну и отлично.  
Гарри подал заявление об уходе в тот же день. В конце концов, ему не нужно было зарабатывать себе на жизнь.  
По дороге домой он зашел в Гринготтс и анонимно перевел на счет Даути крупную сумму. На протез хватило бы с избытком. А если не транжирить направо и налево, этих денег могло хватить всей семье на долгие годы безбедной жизни.

* * *

Джинни отшатнулась от его прикосновения и свернулась в клубочек на другой стороне постели.  
\- У меня снова месячные, - холодно сообщила она.  
Они уже давно пытались зачать ребенка, сначала – по мере возможности, последние два года – целенаправленно. Вся интимная жизнь теперь строилась на графиках фертильности, зельях, сексе, распланированном на недели вперед, и наиболее благоприятных для зачатия позах.  
Наконец, Гарри не выдержал, и, дождавшись, когда Джинни уедет в Швецию комментировать гостевой квиддичный матч, пошел к маггловскому врачу.  
\- Мне очень жаль, мистер Поттер, - отстраненно-профессиональным тоном говорил мужчина в белом халате. – Должен вас огорчить. Предварительные анализы показывают низкое, крайне низкое количество активных сперматозоидов. Как давно, говорите, вы с супругой пытаетесь зачать? Хм… Надо бы сделать еще несколько анализов – крови, еще кое-какие – но должен сказать честно, мистер Поттер, - признал доктор, глядя на него поверх очков, - я считаю, что зачатие традиционным способом в вашем случае крайне маловероятно. Я дам вам почитать кое-какие брошюры… Вот, возьмите. Многие выбирают экстракорпоральное оплодотворение. Можно подыскать анонимного донора, либо договориться с кем-то из знакомых. Кроме того, конечно, можно и усыновить ребенка. В наше время у молодых людей вроде вас, желающих завести семью, масса возможностей.  
Гарри выбросил брошюры в первую же мусорную урну и так и не вернулся доделать анализы.  
Дождавшись приезда Джинни, он сказал ей, что хочет развестись.  
Ее рыдания разрывали ему душу, но он держался из последних сил. Джинни заслуживала настоящую семью – которую он не мог ей дать.  
\- Ты _вообще когда-нибудь_ меня любил? – всхлипнула она, подняв на него полные слез светло-карие глаза.  
 _Да_ , подумал он, _всем сердцем_.  
\- Нет, - ответил он тихо. – Прости.  
Гарри ушел из дома тем же вечером, не взяв с собой ничего, кроме того, что было на нем надето, мантии-невидимки, метлы и фотографии жены в рамке. Ночевал он в гостинице.  
Рон выследил его через неделю и бил, пока хватило сил. Гарри не сопротивлялся, покорно принимая удары. Он искал боли, ждал и тянулся к ней, любуясь расцветающими на бледной коже синяками, но те светлели и растворялись на глазах.

* * *

Боль стала наваждением. Сколько он выдержит? Что способна вынести его плоть? Как быстро она исцелится?  
Он кромсал себе руки. Сначала были одиночные неглубокие порезы, затягивавшиеся за считанные минуты, но Гарри набирался храбрости, и проводил лезвием все глубже и сильнее, пока в разрезах не стали оголяться сухожилия, мышцы и кости во всей своей тошнотворной притягательности. Сквозь пелену боли, эндорфинов и алкоголя он наблюдал, как останавливается кровотечение, рассеченные мышцы сплетаются заново, словно волокна каната, кожа смыкается по краям разреза, и рана затягивается без следа.  
Как-то он отрезал у себя кончик пальца – и не один, а несколько раз, - и снова и снова смотрел, как тот притягивается к окровавленной культе, словно магнитом, и прирастает заново. В запале эксперимента он отодвигал отвратительный обрубок все дальше – результат был неизменен.  
В конце концов, Гарри запер обрубок в ящике стола и с полчаса слушал, как тот бьется внутри, пока шум не стих. Неожиданное странно-тянущее ощущение заставило его взглянуть на свой изуродованный палец – и он с обреченным восхищением, смешанным с ужасом, смотрел, как из культи медленно, словно гриб, отрастает новая фаланга с ровным, блестящим, будто отполированным ногтем.  
Когда он отпер ящик, там была лишь кучка серой пыли без запаха.

* * *

\- Я хочу попытаться воссоединить Дары Смерти, - сказал он портрету Дамблдора. – МакГонагал разрешила мне пожить здесь, если понадобится.  
\- _Директор_ МакГонагал, - мягко поправил его Дамблдор. – И, конечно же, она с радостью приютит тебя, если ты считаешь, что выбранный тобой путь – верный.  
\- Но вы так не думаете, - даже не глядя на портрет, Гарри знал, что Дамблдор печально качает головой.  
Выходя из замка, он нарочито грубо протиснулся мимо старосты из Рейвенкло, не обращая внимания на возмущенный окрик.  
\- Эй, ты! C какого факультета? Почему не в форме?  
Гарри показал тому на прощание средний палец и злорадно ухмыльнулся, услышав, как староста наугад крикнул ему вслед:  
\- Пять баллов со Слизерина!

* * *

В конце концов, он почти перестал заходить в замок. Большую часть времени даже зимой проводил на улице. Да и что такое обморожение, если ты всегда можешь отрастить пальцы заново, – всего лишь несколько минут неприятных ощущений.  
Он исходил Запретный лес вдоль и поперек в напрасных поисках Камня, выскользнувшего из ладоней много лет назад. Кентавры терпели его, но ни разу не предложили помочь. Все его просьбы о помощи были отвергнуты под разными предлогами, начиная от необходимости соблюдать беспристрастность и заканчивая неблагоприятным положением звезд, планет и возможными нежелательными последствиями. Гарри отступился, и кентавры оставили его в покое. Другие существа относились к нему с опаской: единороги, в лучшем случае, стеснялись, а тестралы откровенно избегали, испуганно взмывая в воздух при его приближении.  
В добровольном отшельничестве он понял, что может сколько угодно обходиться без еды и питья – голод и жажда лишь делали его рассеянным и раздражительным, а в желудке начинались рези. Он не _нуждался_ в еде, но наслаждался ею, и неодолимое желание поесть жареной картошки с мясом, запивая ее сливочным пивом, и заесть все это куском пирога с патокой раз в несколько недель заставляло его возвращаться в замок. В такие дни он избегал Большого зала, где на чумазого мальчишку в оборванной поношенной одежде, с сухими листьями и комками грязи, запутавшимися в растрепанных волосах, глазели и школьники, и преподаватели. Он предпочитал сидеть на кухне, окруженный суетящимися эльфами.

* * *

В отчаянии Гарри решился на то, о чем прежде не смел бы и помыслить. В день, когда он взломал гробницу Дамблдора, чтобы взять из истлевшей костяной руки директора Старшую палочку, Поттер возненавидел себя.  
\- Простите, - как можно почтительнее произнес он, прежде чем заново запечатать мавзолей без следа.  
Камень ему найти пока не удавалось, может, хотя бы Старшая палочка поможет.

* * *

Времена года сменяли друг друга, Гарри все искал, а Камень был по-прежнему недостижим. Он даже забрался в логово потомков Арагога, в надежде, что те подобрали камень, приманивший их своей магической аурой.  
Тщетно.  
Во время одного из своих редких визитов в замок, Гарри пришло в голову спросить у Дамблдора, чем занимался Николя Фламель долгие 700 лет, и директор рассказал ему об опытах и изысканиях своего друга, о его страстной любви к науке и ученым дебатам.  
После этого Гарри все меньше и меньше времени стал проводить в лесу, и все больше – в дальнем углу библиотеки, обложившись древними фолиантами. Он никогда не отличался рвением к науке, но теперь тщательно исписывал свиток за свитком любопытными фактами, заклинаниями, старыми преданиями и передававшимися из поколения в поколение знаниями – всем, что могло хоть как-то ему помочь. Не общаясь ни с кем, кроме преемницы мадам Пинс – хмурой женщины, такой же неразговорчивой, как и он сам, интересовавшейся лишь тем, чтобы книги возвращались вовремя и в хорошем состоянии, – Гарри наслаждался тихим книжным одиночеством.

* * *

Рано или поздно все должно было измениться, и этот день настал. Сидя в своем углу, Гарри продирался сквозь массивный том корявых переводов с какого-то из древнегерманских языков. Услышав тихий сдавленный вздох, он вздогнул и поднял голову.  
\- _Мерлин_ , - выдохнул стоящий перед ним человек, - я, конечно, _знал…_ все говорят… но я не _верил…_  
Гарри снизу вверх смотрел на мужчину средних лет со знакомыми чертами и тронутыми сединой темными волосами.  
\- Ты… ты выглядишь… я не ожидал… - продолжал тот, все больше бледнея и облизывая пересохшие губы, - ты совсем не изменился.  
Гарри молчал. Он отвык говорить, еще живя в Запретном лесу, и теперь не видел смысла что-то отвечать на бессвязное бормотание.  
\- Ты, конечно, меня не узнаешь? – догадался незнакомец, наклонив голову набок и слегка улыбнувшись. – Я Невилл.  
Гарри распахнул глаза.  
\- Не может быть, - не раздумывая, произнес он осипшим от долгого молчания ломким голосом. – Ты слишком стар.  
Невилл добродушно рассмеялся, и от изумленной улыбки морщинки вокруг рта и в углах глаз обозначились еще резче. – Мне сорок пять лет, Гарри. Совсем еще не старик.  
Кровь отлила у Гарри от лица. Ему стало дурно.  
 _Слишком долго…_ пронеслось у него в голове… _Сколько же лет прошло?_  
\- Давно? – выдавил он.  
Незнакомый Невилл положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Давно, друг, - мягко ответил он. – Кажется, многие думают, что ты умер или уехал из Британии. Я-то знал, что ты здесь – и преподаватели, и студенты рассказывают о тебе. Ты теперь одна из легенд Хогвартса, что-то вроде живого призрака. Я проработал здесь десять лет, и ни разу тебя не видел. Ты меня порядочно напугал, - Невилл едва заметно передернулся.  
\- Извини, Нев, - машинально ответил Гарри.  
\- Да ничего, - широко улыбнувшись, сказал тот. Его бледность почти ушла. – Просто слышать, что ты ни капли не постарел, - это одно, а видеть своими глазами – совсем другое.

* * *

Они пришли в «Три метлы» и нашли уединенный столик в глубине зала.  
\- Огневиски, пожалуйста, - попросил Невилл незнакомого трактирщика. – Бутылку и два стакана.  
Хозяин смерил Гарри подозрительным взглядом.  
\- Он совершеннолетний, - резко ответил Невилл. – Черт, Лайам, моя жена держит бар, уж наверное, я знаю законы.  
Его слова, казалось, убедили трактирщика: тот скрылся в задней комнате, вскоре вернулся с выпивкой, взял деньги и оставил их в покое.  
Гарри машинально полез в карман, чтобы рассчитаться с Невиллом, и понял, что у него нет денег. Вот уже почти двадцать лет он не держал в руках ни единого кната. Чтобы скрыть свое смущение, Гарри отхлебнул щедрый глоток огневиски и спросил:  
\- Так ты, значит, женат?  
Они долго говорили, хотя по большей части просто молча сидели друг напротив друга. Молчать было уютно. Невилл не пытался ни о чем расспрашивать Гарри, сам же выдавал информацию небольшими порциями.  
Тедди Люпин и Виктуар Уизли помолвлены. Старшая дочь Рона и Гермионы в этом году сдает ПАУК, а старший сын Джинни – СОВ через год. Гарри не спрашивал, за кого вышла Джинни, а Невилл не говорил, и он был благодарен ему за это. Старшему сыну Джорджа, Фреду, неделю назад исполнилось одиннадцать…  
Когда груз новостей стал слишком тяжек, Невилл тактично перевел разговор на квиддич и новейшие модели метел. Теоретически это была безопасная тема, но, слушая о последних достижениях в метлоконструировании и об изменениях в правилах игры, Гарри все отчетливее осознавал, насколько он отдалился от мира.

* * *

На следующий день на рассвете он попытался утопиться в Большом Озере.  
Медленно заходя все дальше в ледяную воду, с каждым шагом поднимавшуюся вокруг него все выше и выше, он дошел до середины Озера и остановился на дне, вдыхая как можно глубже.  
Было больно – больнее, чем все предыдущие нанесенные самому себе раны. Но вода заполнила легкие, а он все не умирал. Да что там – у него даже голова не закружилась, не говоря уже о том, чтобы задыхаться или потерять сознание.  
Потом Гарри еще несколько часов бродил по лесу водорослей, лениво отпихивая от себя палочкой случайных гриндилоу. Он внимательно всматривался в заросли, но не встретил ни русалок, ни гигантского кальмара.  
В конце концов, ему надоело. Выйдя обратно на берег, он кулем свалился на песок, и его минут пять рвало мутной водой, пока он снова не смог вдохнуть .

* * *

Теперь целью Гарри стало саморазрушение. Он искал уже не исцеления, а избавления. Конца.  
Скоро стало ясно, что от ядов его лишь тошнит. Повеситься он даже не пытался: уж если утопиться не получилось, удавиться точно не выйдет. Беспомощно болтаться, дожидаясь, пока кто-то не наткнется на него и не обрежет веревку, не хотелось.  
Разбиться, бросившись с метлы, сначала казалось хорошей мыслью, но лежать, отхаркивая кровь из прорезанных осколками костей легких, и ждать, пока конечности не срастутся под верными углами и не встанут на место, было невыносимо. Он с трудом смог подняться на четвереньки лишь спустя полчаса. Прикинув шансы при второй попытке с еще большей высоты, он решил не пробовать.  
Не подействовало даже Убивающее заклятие из Старшей палочки, с нажимом приставленной к виску, произнесенное с искренним, огромным и бесповоротным желанием умереть. Он попытался еще раз - произнес заклятие, взяв в левую руку свою палочку из падуба и пера феникса и направив обе палочки в сердце.  
Видимо, даже самая могущественная палочка на свете и самое непростительное из всех заклинаний были бессильны против совместной магии Даров.

* * *

В конце концов, он решил попробовать, казалось, единственное, что ему оставалось.  
Взяв Старшую Палочку и мантию-невидимку, он пробрался в Министерство Магии и спустился в его чрево – в Отдел тайн.  
\- Веди меня, - прошептал он, войдя в круглую комнату со множеством дверей. Старшая Палочка проворно повернулась у него на ладони, указав на дверь слева.  
\- _Alohomora._  
Она была там – древняя крошащаяся каменная арка, завешенная потрепанной тканью. Гарри услышал голоса – зовущие, манящие – и ощутил давно забытую радость и подъем сил. Сбегая вниз по проходу и карабкаясь на постамент, он уже предвкушал благословенное освобождение. Со всего размаха Гарри вбежал под арку и…  
… его отбросило назад, и он, распластавшись, свалился на пол.  
Несколько мгновений Гарри лежал оглушенный, ничего не понимая. Потом подполз к арке и дрожащей рукой дотронулся до Завесы, которая колыхалась, словно от невидимого сквозняка. Далекий манящий шепот стал громче.  
Тонкая прозрачная ткань на ощупь казалась каменной стеной.  
\- Нет, - взвыл Гарри, заколотив по ней кулаками, - _Нет!_ Впусти меня, _гребаная тряпка!!!_  
Он снова и снова кидался в неподвижный Портал; синяки вспыхивали, мгновенно бледнели и снова вспыхивали на теле, обломанные и содранные ногти тут же отрастали заново, а он все бился, проклинал, кричал, умолял всех святых и демонов, которых только мог вспомнить, чтобы дали ему умереть и забыться.  
Но никто его не слышал.¢


End file.
